Sea Monsters-a Walking with Dinosaurs film
Sea Monsters: A Walking with Dinosaurs Film Adventure is an upcoming IMAX 3D documentary film by National Geographic, about prehistoric marine reptiles. It alternates modern-day sequences about the work of scientists studying the animals with voice talents, computer-animated scenes depicting the prehistoric past. Plot summary Brings to life some of the most bizarre, ferocious and fascinating creatures to ever inhabit the ocean. Combines animation with recreations in a prehistoric adventure. A journey to the bottom of the ancient oceans dramatizes awe-inspiring creatures. Prehistory segments The protagonist of the story is Dolly, a female Dolichorhynchops who travels the Kansas Inland Sea with her family, 80 million years ago during the Late Cretaceous period, with guidance from a talking Ichthyornis named Issac. They encounter various creatures, including, Tylosaurus, Xiphactinus, Mosasaurus, Gorgosaurus, Pteranodon, Elasmosaurus, Cretoxyrhina, and Ammonites. Dolly gets attacked by a shark (Squalicorax) after her mother was killed by another shark (Cretoxyrhina). Dolly survives due to a passing Tylosaurus killing the shark, albeit with a tooth embedded in her flipper. Later, Dolly's brother is swallowed whole by a young Tylosaurus, who in turn is killed by a larger member of its kind, leaving Dolly alone. Then she becomes a mother and has three young of her very own. Creatures featured * Ammonite * Coelophysis, a Triassic dinosaur * Triceratops, a horned dinosaur * Parasaurolophus, a crested hadrosaur * Ankylosaurus, an armored dinosaur * Tyrannosaurus rex, a huge tyrannosaur * Stegosaurus, a spike-tailed dinosaur * hadrosaurs, duckbilled dinosaurs * Brontosaurus, a sauropod * Rhamphorhynchus, a pterosaur * Baculite (identified as "straight-shelled ammonites") * Bananogmius, an extinct genus of bony fish * Caproberyx, an extinct genus of bony fish * Cretoxyrhina, a large shark * Dolichorhynchops (often shortened to "dollies" in the story), a genus of plesiosaur and the main animal in the film. * Pliosaurus, a pliosaurid * Enchodus, an extinct genus of bony fish * Gillicus, a relatively small, 2-meter long ichthyodectid fish * Gorgosaurus, a genus of tyrannosaurid theropod dinosaur * Henodus (cameo), a placodont with an elaborate shell of the Late Triassic period * Hesperornis, an extinct genus of flightless aquatic birds * Inoceramus, an extinct genus of giant clam * Jellyfish (live-acted) * Kronosaurus (cameo), an extinct genus of short-necked pliosaur * Leptecodon, a genus of prehistoric fish * Nothosaurus (cameo), an extinct genus of sauropterygian reptile * Platecarpus, an extinct genus of aquatic lizard belonging to the mosasaur family * Protosphyraena, a fossil genus of swordfish-like marine fish * Protostega, an extinct species of marine turtle * Pteranodon, one of the largest pterosaur genera * Squalicorax, a genus of extinct lamniform shark * Styxosaurus, a genus of plesiosaur of the family Elasmosauridae * Temnodontosaurus (cameo), a big ichthyosaur * Tusoteuthis, a genus of Cretaceous cephalopod mollusks * Elasmosaurus, a long-necked plesiosaur * Ichthyornis, a flying toothed bird * Mosasaurus, a mosasaur * Tylosaurus, a sub-species of Mosasaur * Uintacrinus (identified as "crinoid"), a floating colonial crinoid * Xiphactinus, a 4.5 to 5 m (15 to 16 ft) long predatory bony fish Category:Remakes Category:Remake films Category:YTV Category:Imax films Category:Dinosaur films Category:Films about dinosaurs Category:Prehistoric park Category:Dinosaur protection group Category:Jurassic world